Poum Poum Poum
by pintossettes
Summary: Et bien, il s'agit là d'un grand délire mais qui a quand même sa part de sérieux écrit par Lyra et Mel moi. Le titre n'est pas encore définit, nous le changeront sûrement en court de route ! Divers animes et film s'y mêlent... que dire mise à part... Bonn


**Auteurs : **Pintossettes

**Disclamer : **Ils ne SONT pas à nous

**Genre : **Délire ? Méchanceté ? Pauvre Seiya ? Yaoi, Het !

**Couple : **euuuh trop !

**Sources : **

- Olive et Tom

- Gundam wing

- Harry Potter

- Audition

- Les chevaliers du zodiaque

**Commentaire : **on prendra du temps à écrire la suite ? Mais elle arrivera ! Promis ! Un Jour !

Deux personnages sont à nous et oui, nous avions besoin d'une présence féminine, désolée pour le **Mary sue** .

* * *

**Chapitre 1** Seul dans ce monde si terrible ,si cruel… Dans le mot je t'aime

_Trop de haine_

_Et jamais, jamais un seul haine_

Deux jeunes filles se trémoussaient avec provocation, dans la « petite » chambre de cinquante mètres carrés, représentant en tout et pour tout leur studio. Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à exécuter un salto, un jeune homme brun tout sourire, fit son apparition dans la pièce.

- Encore sur cette chanson ! Ça va faire trois mois que vous répétez sans interruption, et c'est moi qui dois faire vos devoirs de vacances ! Plaisanta Tsubasa Ozhora en ramassant les vêtements qui traînaient à terre.

- Quelle révélation ! S'exclama Treize Kushrenada, principal de ce meeeerveilleux établissement (ironie quand tu nous tiens !), qui les accueillait depuis quatre ans.

- Non ! Mais monsieur, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Se défendit Helena, la blonde.

- Il nous aide juste à faire nos devoirs ! Ajouta Lyra, la brune.

Pour les aider dans cette horrible situation, Tsubasa fit le plus beau de ses sourires, ce qui eut pour effet, de charmer le proviseur.

- Revenons en à nos moutons… Cette année, nous avons deux nouveaux et apparemment, ils souhaiteraient faire parti de l'équipe de Foot. Mais… vous allez vivre ensemble dans la même chambre !

- Bah oui ! Vous voulez qu'on dorme où ! Sur le pallier ! Se moqua Lyra alors qu'elle remettait son t-shirt.

Treize ne pu s'empêcher de rire, mais le rire en question avait un aspect plus que malsain.

- Il va encore y avoir des viols cette année !

- Oh ! C'est gentil ! Vous vous inquiétez pour nous, monsieur ? Demanda Helena, des petites étoiles brillant dans ses yeux.

- Non, je m'inquiète pour eux. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Tsubasa ne pu retenir son fou rire bien longtemps alors que les jeunes filles, elles poussaient un cri provenant du fin fond de leur cœur.

- MAIEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH !

Les deux garçons cités auparavant entrèrent dans la pièce et regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, les deux sœurs qui n'étaient pas tout à fait habillées.

- Les filles, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter vos nouveaux colocataires. Karl Heinz Schneider…

- Deutsch ! S'exclamèrent-elles en même temps.

- Heelside Pierre

- Französisch ! Parisiens je suppose !

Le parisien en question, hocha la tête avant de décocher un sourire qui aurait pu faire fondre les glaces éternelles de l'Himalaya. Soudain, un murmure grave et envoûtant parvint à leurs oreilles. Et la rumeur se fit clameur, résonnant de la cage d'escalier jusque dans la chambre :

_Eh oh ! Eh oh ! _

_On rentre du boulot !_

_Eh oh ! Et oh ! _

_On rentre du boulot !_

_Eh oh ! Et oh !_

Puis un cri transperçant le ciel à des années lumières. Un hurlement de désespoir dans ce monde si terrible, si cruel, entrecoupé de larmes…

- TA GUEULE SEIYA !

Et cette masse de muscle, de sueur, de Graisse déboula dans la chambre, chantant haut et fort à quel point ils aimaient le Foot. Pierre et Karl Heinz échangèrent un regard, vous savez comme ceux des prisonniers enfermés derrière des barreaux, cherchant à tout prix un moyen pour sortir de cet enfer. Tsubasa leur fit un sourire compatissant, lui aussi de souvenant de cette époque où il était seul dans ce monde si terrible, si cruel, entrecoupé de larmes… avec ces gens, cette masse de muscle, de sueur et de Graisse. Et des poignées de mains fusèrent par mis cette masse de… chuuuut ! Les footballeurs souriaient à leurs nouvelles proies quand deux voix tranchantes, suraiguë et sans équivoque se fit entendre derrière eux :

- AUX DOUCHES VITE ! S'égosillèrent les deux jeunes filles, au bord de l'évanouissement tant l'odeur était insupportable.

- Oh ! Je viens de me souvenirs que moi aussi j'ai une douche à prendre !

- Monsieur le proviseur, je crois que vous avez des… Papiers à Remplir dans votre Bureau !

Et l'homme s'en alla, la tête baissée, le regard triste, à présent il se sentit à son tour seul dans ce monde si… Chuut !

Les hommes, les vrais, remplis de sueur, de muscles et de courage se résignèrent à aller se doucher. Une fois les garçons dans les douches communes, car oui elles étaient communes, un cri perçant plutôt semblable à celui d'une fille, se fit entendre. Un immense « Aie », remplit de désespoir, de tristesse et de carrelage mangé en pleine face, grâce à un coup bas de ce méchant et impitoyable être nommé…savon.

Lyra et Helena jetèrent un regard désespéré vers la porte blanche de la salle de bain, avec une pensée compatissante pour ce pauvre carrelage qui s'était sûrement fêlé un carreau à cause de cet impitoyable savon. Les deux nouvelles victimes de cette folie soudaine mais néanmoins régulière, posèrent leur sac à terre, regardant le capharnaüm régnant dans la pièce. La brune et la blonde se mirent en chasse de tous les vêtements traînant ( et dieu seul sait à quel point il y en avait !) dans le studio, faisant une pile de linge propre ainsi qu'une de linge sale. Etrangement, la pile sale était bien plus importante que l'autre. A chaque vêtement trouvé, elles le reniflaient. Si une grimace apparaissait sur leur visage, on pouvait tout de suite deviner sa destination finale, l'arme fatale, la seule et l'unique, machine à laver ! Mais lorsqu'un caleçon se profilait à l'horizon, il n'avait pas de seconde chance, il allait directement sur ce tas de linge abandonné. Quand il y eut assis de place pour les deux nouvelles recrues, on posa à terre les matelas prévus pour leur confort personnel. La brunette et la blondinette leur demandèrent d'un air suppliant :

- Vous savez faire votre lit au moins ?

Pierre n'ayant jamais faire un lit de toute sa vie, fixa le lit, les draps, les coussins et elles… elles… Ses yeux lancèrent un regard apeuré à ces deux jeunes filles, l'air de moins en moins compatissantes à leur douleur. Karl Heinz voyant la gêne de son compagnon de misère, prit sur lui, faisant les deux lits, sentant lui aussi les draps, de peur que quelqu'un y ait déversé quelque chose d'illicite ou, quelques choses de… naturelles. Prenant une couleur pivoine à cette pensée, il plaça ses deux mains devant son visage, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter.

Les lits faits, les garçons propres, la masse de… propre, préparé et habillé, ils se dirigèrent vers la source de toute vie… le réfectoire, la cantine, la cantoche, la bouffe la… d'accord on se tait.

**

* * *

**

**Fin du chapitre 1**

Et là c'est le moment où les deux fanfikeuses se sentent seules dans ce monde si terrible, si cruel et entrecoupé de larmes… Et derrière une voix retentit : VOS GUEULES !


End file.
